hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimori
Mimori (ミモリ, Mimori) is a Mage of Tokimune's party. Appearance Mimori is noted by Haruhiro to be exceptionally tall, over 180 cm by his estimate (about 5' 11"), and just large in general, though not considered fat. She is also noted to be extremely voluptuous, and has small animal-like facial features he considers incongruous with her height. She dresses in the Halloween-witch garb of the mage class Personality Plot Pre Grimgar: Went to School with Haruhiro, she was self conscious about her height and tried to avoid anything related, Haruhiro helped her take out the trash in an after story. Abilities Mimori specializes in using fire spells. She originally was a warrior and still carries a sword that is sheathed in her staff. In close combat she uses a two-handed staff and sword style. Mimori's sword has elemental coating on it allowing her to cast spells and fight with a sword. Despite the process being expensive, Mimori treats it poorly. Avre Magic * 'Fireball: '''The most basic spell of Arve magic.The mage forms a ball of fire larger than a person's fist and fires it toward an enemy. Its incantation is ''"Delm hel en ig arve". * 'Fire Pillar: '''The strongest spell Mimori can cast. It forms a pillar of fire on the enemy. The pillar is smaller than Mimori is. Its incantation is ''"Delm hel en rig arve". * 'Blast: '''A powerful Arve spell. Beginning users are able to blast a hole in the ground 1.5 meters in diameter. When Mimori first learned the spell she could cast it 5 times before becoming exhausted. Its incantation is ''"Delm hel en balk zel arve". Relationships Tokimune Tada Anna-san Inui Kikkiawa Haruhiro Mimori has feelings for Haruhiro—though she initially states that she wants to "raise him as a pet"—and she insists that he refer to her as "Mimorin." She eventually confesses to him after his party rescues the Tokkis from the Dusk Realm in Volume 5. Though he rejects her, she doesn't give up. During Volume 6, with the help of her teammate Anna-san, she corners Haruhiro into spending time with her. Despite his repeated rejections, she explains that she will continue to love him. He eventually relents and agrees that she's not wrong to hold on to her feelings, but she shouldn't wait for him to return them. Despite their complicated relationship with one another, Haruhiro remains friendly but guarded toward Mimori, and she is more than happy just to be around him. While he is genuinely touched by her feelings, he doesn't want to give her false hope or the wrong impression. Meanwhile, she is constantly trying to look out for him and protect him, and sometimes he lets her in spite of himself. In a Volume 8 bonus story, Mimori is devastated after the events in the Dusk Realm, when Haruhiro and his party are missing and the portal between the Dusk Realm and Grimgar has been destroyed. While Haruhiro and his party is presumed dead, Mimori is unable to get over the loss, refusing to eat and flying into a rage when her comrades suggest that she forget Haruhiro. Months later (shown in a Volume 9 bonus story), a much thinner Mimori attempts to cope with her loss by writing numerous unsent letters to Haruhiro describing how she cannot move on, and how she hopes he is safe and that she can see him again someday. Some time after that (seen in a Volume 10 bonus story), she continues to mourn Haruhiro and begins recklessly using her growing magic power, to the point where she often endangers the rest of her party. As shown in a Volume 12 bonus story, before coming to Grimgar, Mimori and Haruhiro were in the same class in school. They met when he helped her take out the trash one day. Haruhiro reminds her of her pet dog, Peter-kun, who she adored but was always scared of her. Quotes * Trivia *Nicknamed "the Giantess". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Multi Class Category:Female Category:Crimson Moon Category:Team Tokkis Category:Magic User Category:Human